


Lips on you

by AlexisErin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, New Year's Eve, Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisErin/pseuds/AlexisErin
Summary: New Year’s Eve parties can be fun. It all depends on how you spend your time.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 21
Kudos: 152





	Lips on you

* * *

Spending the holidays in King’s Landing was... different. No matter where she was, Arya Stark always made it back to the Winterfell for the holidays. But this year, the family had decided to deviate from the usual plan. This was because they had been invited to spend it with the Baratheons.  
  
Arya Stark would be lying if she said she did not miss the snow and cold of the North. Christmas did not seem the same without it. King’s Landing did not get snow. The most it got was a stiff breeze and on extremely rare occasions maybe a thin coat of sleet. This year, the winter had been extremely mild. Temperatures rarely fell under 60°.  
  
But, at least the parties had been entertaining.  
  
Arya had attended three different Christmas parties, not counting the huge dinner the Baratheons had on Christmas Day. All had been enjoyable, but only because Arya had dragged her best friend along with her. Gendry Waters (or Baratheon, depending on who you were talking to) had put up with them only for Arya. He would have had to attend the dinner to please his father (for the photo ops. The press loves a happy family), but he could have gone without the parties.  
  
He did not seem to mind the New Year’s Eve party, though. His stepmother prided herself on the parties she threw and this one was no different. This year, it was held as a masquerade in the castle-turned-museum called the Red Keep. The old castle had a splendid view of the Blackwater Bay, which was where the fireworks would be seen when the time came.  
  
The party was well into its third hour and Arya had only spoken to Gendry a handful of times. They both seemed to be pulled each and every way; their parents wanting to introduce them to different people. Possible love interests for Arya and donors and sponsors for Gendry. All Arya wanted to do was get drunk with her best friend. That’s what New Year’s Eve parties were for, were they not? She now stood next to her sister and sipped her champagne. It was easy to tune out Sansa’s conversation with Margaery Tyrell. It became especially easy when her eye caught on to Gendry from across the ballroom.  
  
Gendry looked good all the time. It was effortless for him. Arya enjoyed looking at him any way he came. However, there was something especially enticing about him all cleaned up and proper-looking; with a fresh haircut, perfectly groomed beard, and a three-piece suit. He cleaned up exceptionally well. He was also completely oblivious to how hot he was. Therefore, the amount of female attention he received tended to go over his head.  
  
“Gendry looks really nice tonight,” Margaery said loud enough for Arya to hear. Arya cut her eyes over to the older lady. “Pretty sure most girls here wouldn’t mind being the one he takes home for a drunken tumble after midnight.”  
  
Sansa raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s because I’ve known him for so long. He’s like another brother almost.” Then she shrugged. “He does dress up nicely, though.”  
  
Arya rolled her eyes. She watched Gendry try to politely excuse himself from the gaggle of girls that had accosted him. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed _Jeyne Poole_ was one of them. She pulled him closer and whispered something in his ear. He nervously chuckled and attempted to step away. Eventually he got free and headed for the exit. Arya polished off her drink and handed the flute to Sansa. Before Sansa could complain, she walked off in pursuit of her friend.

* * *

Gendry was coming out of the bathroom when he was grabbed by the hand. He turned to yell at who grabbed him until he caught sight of the mask he knew Arya wore. She put a finger to his lips and pulled him down the hall and away from the party.  
  
 _No kissing_.  
  
That was the unspoken rule Arya and Gendry had when it came to their _situationship_. At the beginning, they had come to the conclusion that they did not currently care for relationships but they both had healthy appetites for sex. But who wants a constant string of casual lovers when your (extremely hot) best friend was just... there? That’s what Arya told herself and Gendry had agreed. So they became best friends with benefits.  
  
And they used those benefits whenever and wherever they could.  
  
“What is it?” Gendry asked.  
  
“It’s twenty minutes until midnight,” she replied. Gendry appeared confused for a moment. They went past the velvet ropes that blocked off the closed portion of the museum. Arya found a door that led to a balcony and pushed it open. Once they were outside, she pushed Gendry against the wall and began working on his belt.  
  
“ _Arry_! What if we’re caught?” Gendry whispered loudly, looking around in panic. They were just around the corner from the main ballroom. The ballroom had its own large balcony and they could hear the guests.  
  
Arya chuckled as she got his pants open. She stuck her hand down them and was met with his half hard cock. She glanced up at his face when she heard him hiss. “As if we haven’t fucked in public before,” she said. She watched while his face contorted as she stroked him. Her eyes drifted to his lips. Gods, she wanted to kiss him. She immediately looked away from his face.  
  
Gendry felt Arya slide down his body. He opened his eyes and looked down in time to see her take him into her mouth and her left hand disappear under her dress. “Maybe, but not with all of Westeros’ elite just a few feet away. What would they say if they saw little Lady Arya on her knees with a cock down her throat and her fingers shoved up her cunt?” He tangled his hand in her loose hair and held her head still. Arya looked up at him as he began slowly fucking her face while she rode her hand. “What would the _blogs_ say, Lady Arya?”  
  
He loved Arya’s lips. He loved watching them stretch on his cock. They’d had this agreement for almost a year and it seemed wholly unfair that he could put his lips anywhere on her body except her mouth. The place he wished to kiss the most. He groaned and rested his head back on the brick wall he was up against.  
  
With great effort, Gendry removed himself from Arya’s mouth. She seemed surprised when he pulled her to her feet. He turned her around to face the balcony railing. The balcony faced the Blackwater Bay, where the vessels carrying the fireworks had gathered. The noise from the ballroom balcony grew louder as more people came outside in preparation for the fireworks show. Gendry reached under her dress and took hold of the barely-there strip of lace covering her. With a sharp tug, he simply ripped them off.  
  
Arya giggled girlishly when she saw them go sailing over her shoulder and down to the rocks of the cliff the Red Keep sat on. "You could've just asked me to take them off," she said.  
  
”No time.”  
  
"I liked those.”  
  
“Put your hands on the railing,” Gendry said in her ear. Arya did as he said while he positioned her legs farther apart. He ran a hand up her leg. “Don’t let go.”  
  
Arya nodded and bit her lip. Her hands squeezed the railing when she felt Gendry slip a finger between her folds. “Stop teasing,” Arya hissed, rubbing her ass against him. She heard Gendry snickering behind her. She was about to turn around to admonish him when he suddenly pulled her back by her hips and onto his cock. “Fuck...”  
  
“ **FIVE MINUTES!** ” someone from the ballroom balcony yelled. The noise from there grew louder. They could also hear the people in the city when the ships in the bay began glowing.  
  
Gendry began to move in deep, hard strokes; pulling all the way out before delving back in. Each thrust took the breath out of Arya. She tried to push back to get him to go faster, but Gendry held her hips tight to keep her still.  
  
“Gendry...” Arya whined, wiggling wantonly.  
  
“Patience,” he said. He kept up his steady rhythm even as the merriment grew louder all around them. But still, no one spotted them on their dark balcony.  
  
" **TWO MINUTES!** "  
  
Gendry's pace picked up and Arya groaned at the strength he was putting behind each thrust. Even though she was already wearing heels, she still was pushed up on her toes. Her gasps became louder. Her arms gave out and she slumped forward. Only Gendry and her loose hold on the railing kept her from bending all the way over. Her legs were starting to feel like jello. Gendry had to adjust to her new stance. He hit that sensitive spot within her that made her bite her arm to keep from screaming too loud. Gendry pulled her up and against his chest.  
  
"I wanna hear you," he said before gently sinking his teeth into her neck and sucking on the mark. He reached around and found her clit just as the final countdown began. His pace started to resemble the motion of a jackhammer more than anything else. It had Arya nearly screaming. Yet, no one seemed to hear them. It felt like the longest 10 seconds to Gendry as he was trying to hold back. The way Arya was clenching around him told him she was going to burst at any moment.  
  
" **FIVE... FOUR... THREE… TWO…ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!** "  
  
Ironically, Arya was completely silent as she came. Gendry gave a few more thrusts before burying himself as deep as he could go and spending. Arya's legs shook and she hung limply in Gendry's arms. Gendry managed to put himself away with one arm still holding her. Then he gathered her up and held her close. In her post-orgasm haze, Arya looked up to see the fireworks lighting up the sky.  
  
"Happy New Year, Arry," Gendry whispered.  
  
Arya turned around in his arms. She went up on her toes and pressed her lips against his. When Gendry did not kiss back, she backed away, thinking she had made a mistake. When she looked at Gendry's face, she had to contain her laughter. With his eyes wide and eyebrows raised, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. Oddly appropriate given his family's ancient sigil.  
  
Gendry finally came back to himself and looked down at Arya. "I thought kissing was off limits," he said.  
  
She shrugged, straightening his tie. "Well I think it's okay now. New year and..."  
  
"New rules?"  
  
"New… boyfriend?" Arya glanced up at him again. He was grinning like he'd stolen the last piece of pie. "You look like a comic book villain when you smile like that."  
  
"So I'm your _boyfriend_ now?" he asked. Arya decided she did not appreciate the cheeky look he was giving her.  
  
"If you want to be." Gendry nodded. "Then I don't see…" Arya was cut off by Gendry kissing her soundly.  
  
Gendry rested his forehead against hers when he pulled back. "I've been wanting to do that for a very long time," he said. He opened his eyes. "We should get back."  
  
Arya scoffed. "So that everyone can see the mess you've made of me? I think not. I don't even have anything under this dress anymore." She gestured to her body. Gendry looked down and saw that she looked like she had either gotten fucked or gotten into a fight. She tried to be mad when Gendry pulled her back into his arms. "What?"  
  
"I can't hold my new _girlfriend_?"  
  
"I think she'd prefer it if you'd put your lips on her." It was her turn to give him a cheeky grin. She gently pushed on his shoulders and he obediently kneeled before her. Arya tangled her hands in his hair while a drunken rendition of Auld Lang Syne began on the other balcony.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this is exactly 2020 words! It was completely by accident too. Happy New Year y’all!


End file.
